


Steamy

by Skyler10



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hot Tub, Hotel Sex, Shameless Smut, Telepathic Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 08:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6072202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyler10/pseuds/Skyler10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tentoo and Rose attend a pool party while on holiday with their friends. It inspires some steamy telepathic sexy times later in the evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steamy

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be 100 words for TimePetalsPrompts drabble of the week (“lust”). 100 words? LOL 
> 
> It also fulfills a few of the weekly ficlet prompt locations. ;) My apologies to my dear sequencefairy that there is no naked Twister. Still working on that one. lol But hopefully this is dirty enough that you will forgive me. 
> 
> p.s. This is possibly the most NSFW thing I have ever written.

They had been invited on a group holiday their first July. It was early days for them yet – only months after arriving in this universe together. The Doctor knew he was supposed to be at tonight’s pool party to get to know her friends and their partners better.

But he was distracted.

The posh resort’s tiki lamps and Chinese lanterns provided the only light in the garden. Twenty- and thirty-somethings, most of whom knew each other through Torchwood, were scattered around the patio and pool, most with an alcoholic beverage in hand. The beat of the music sparked something primal in him.

He had seen and read of and heard about thousands of mating rituals throughout the galaxy. Of course he knew this one was a human one.

But it didn’t keep the atmosphere from affecting him. After all, he was human too now, at least a little.

More important, his mate was a human. And she was wearing a very attractive bikini tonight. Where had she wandered off to, anyway?

He ignored the bloke at his side going on about cars or sport or something terribly dry. He searched the party for any sign of his Rose. They hadn’t spent much time apart these last few months, and it still made him a little nervous. Call it post-traumatic stress or a new relationship or being madly in love, he wouldn’t apologize for their mutual clinginess.

Even now, as he caught sight of her in a hot tub with her friends, she was trying to stay engaged in the conversation around her, but her eyes kept flicking off to the side, searching for him without making it obvious. He watched her for a minute. The lighting cast a pretty glow over the water, which reflected against her skin. Her hair was pulled back, but a few curls had fallen to frame her face. The Doctor didn’t have his camera phone on him – not that a photo would have turned out well enough to see anything if he did – but he captured the moment in his Time Lord memory.

Her eyes met his across the distance. She turned away from her group and smiled. He swallowed and grasped his half-finished amber glass bottle tighter. Gods, the power she had over him. She beckoned from the side of the hot tub. He had no choice then.

He approached slowly, taking in how the lit water curved around her form as she floated back to her spot on the underwater bench where she could watch him. The other girls climbed out of the hot tub, giving him knowing smiles and gossiping all the way to the open bar. He didn’t even notice. Not with the look Rose was giving him.

He stopped at the edge, set his drink in the grass, and stripped off his T-shirt. He was rewarded with a classic Rose Tyler lip bite, complete with her eyes trailing down his half-naked form.

He eased into the steaming water, parting the mist as he made his way to his beloved. She pulled him down to sit next to her and pecked a chaste kiss to his lips. He chased after that teasing mouth but she just giggled and nodded to the rest of the party, who remained oblivious to their PDA. At least for the moment.

He took the hint, but craved more of her. It was going to be a long 47.3 minutes until the time Rose had designated as “ok to leave.” (Not that he didn’t love a party, but he had suggested… well, _suggestive_ … things earlier in the evening instead and was given a timeline, a teasing laugh, and a kiss in return.)

Other couples joined them in the hot tub right as the Doctor was getting uncomfortable in the steaming water. Rose seemed relaxed, but he was boiling. Luckily, his recent survival technique of “watch other blokes, follow their lead” worked yet again. A few of the men (whose names he would remember any second now) sat on the marble side of the hot tub, while their girlfriends or wives settled on the underwater bench, shoulders between the men’s knees.  The Doctor copied them, popping up to frame Rose with his legs. She reacted automatically, wrapping her arms around his calves. He tucked a fallen strand of hair behind her ear and stroked down to her shoulders to massage her knotted muscles. She sighed in contentment as the other couples conversed. He admired the ripples of water hitting the underside of her breasts and wondered what his chances were of getting her out of here and back up to their hotel room early.

They had only been intimate a handful of times so far, but it was already established that they both enjoyed it immensely and that this weekend at this fancy resort was about more than spending days with their friends. The nights were full of promise as well.

Right now, he wished this hot tub was secluded, just the two of them, and oh, the things he would do to her. That train of thought came to an abrupt halt as he realized he couldn’t control his physical reactions as he once could. He cleared his throat and his mind and tried to focus on the story one of the women was telling. Everyone else in the hot tub thought it was hilarious, but neither he nor Rose were laughing. He took her silence as a good sign that she was just as distracted as he was. In a daring move, he leaned down to whisper in her ear.

“Want to head on up?”

“Hmm? Oh. Yeah,” she murmured. “’Bout time.”

She perked up for the sake of show and bid their friends goodnight. He nodded and waved, rushing to catch up with Rose, who was gathering their belongings and glancing back to see if he was following.

Subtle, they were not.

 

* * *

 

 

Rose wondered if something was wrong with her. A bloody shoulder rub was all it took to have her embarrassingly wet. And that was in a hot tub, in public, surrounded by people! To be fair, his hands and the jets combined for the perfect sensation, plus that hungry look he wore earlier as he caught her eye from where he stood between Paul-from-finance and the BBQ grill… There was no hiding what he did to her.

They reached the lift, dripping all over the floor despite their flip-flops and towels. Luckily, no one was around to notice at this hour.

The lift doors closed and their eyes met once more. The lust between them flamed from a spark to a wildfire. She didn’t even remember dropping her towel as she jumped him. Knowing the lift ride wouldn’t last long, they crashed together in wild passion. His hands found her hips as his back hit the wall. She slipped her flip-flop off one foot and ran her bare sole over his calf, causing him to moan into her mouth. Gently but quickly, his hand slipped down from her hip to cup her sex. He rubbed with just the right amount of friction to make her gasp against his lips.

Only the ding of the lift doors opening on their floor ripped them apart. He smirked and held the “door open” button as she slipped her flip-flop back on and gathered her forgotten towel. A rushed and fumbling minute later, she found their situation reversed: she was the one with her back pressed against the wall of their spacious room, turning her head to allow his mouth better access to her neck.

The curtains were open but she knew no one could see them this far up. City lights and starlight twinkled outside the sliding glass doors.

The view was the last thing on the Doctor’s mind, however, as he kissed his way down Rose’s chest until he encountered her bikini top. He lifted his head and pouted so she reached up to untie it for him with a giggle. She freed the knot across her back as well, letting the wet fabric fall to the plush carpet.

She lightly scraped her nails down through the dark hair on his chest.

“Bed?” she requested. She leaned against the wall and repeated her trick from the lift. This time as her bare foot teased his leg, he gripped under her bum and she instinctively wrapped herself around him.  

He lifted her in his arms and laid them both on the bed, positioning himself above her. She pulled him down to continue their desperate kiss from the lift.

“Rose, can I… that is…” He pulled back with a wild spark in his eyes.

“What is it, Doctor?” Her voice was breathy and wanton, but she didn’t care.

“You know how I can… I’m telepathic?” He sat up and ran a hand over his face. God, this was going to sound so weird any way he put it. But his gob just had to go mess up the moment.

“’Course. Wait, are you still?” Her compassion shone through as she sat up next to him and squeezed his bicep.

“Yeah.” He nodded. “Think so. Time Lord mind. My barriers are still there. Every time I see you I still want to… If you do, that is, I would never without your permission! But what I’m trying to say…”

“Doctor. It’s ok.” She graced him with a reassuring smile and a batting of eyelashes. “Just tell me. You know you can tell me anything.”

He hesitated still. There was one more thing he needed to hear. She read him like a book and gave it freely.

“I love you. You know that, yeah? An’ I’m all yours.”

She added the last bit on impulse, knowing it was a turn-on of his.

He could contain himself no longer. Lust took over as he turned to capture her lips once more.

“Rose,” he breathed against her cheek, nuzzling both out of affection and to avoid having to look her in the eye as he confessed his dark desire. “May I show you exactly what I wanted to do to you in that hot tub… what I would have done if we were in private?”

“You mean show me, um, in my mind?” Her voice trembled along with her body. His hands roamed over her curves

“Yes. I’ll be doing it physically here on the bed, but psychically, we’d be back there. With choice alterations, of course.”

“Mmmhm,” she whimpered in anticipation. At the mere suggestion of being used after so long, his telepathic senses were creeping through his skin, causing tingling sensations against her bare skin.

“You’re sure?” The sincerity in his fathomless dark eyes made her feel equally as safe and protected as she felt turned on.

 “Yes. I trust you,” she answered simply. As if it was only logical. Of course he could project his fantasy into her mind as he ravished her. His adoration of this wonderful woman swelled in his heart.

He positioned himself behind her, him leaning back against the pillows, her resting against his chest. One hand teased her breasts while the other traced up her inner thigh. She spread her legs a little to give him both access and confidence that she was all in with whatever he had planned.

He whispered into her ear: “Ready?”

She nodded against him.

If a psychic gift could make a sound, his would have whooped as it flooded through his skin into hers, seeking out her mind. He had held back before, not wanting to scare her when she had so recently come to terms with their new life, but now he stretched his telepathy as if it were a stiff muscle. She welcomed him in, golden and warm and so human.

He began the projection, letting his hands act out the motions in real life.

They were back in the hot tub, as promised, but it was somehow more surreal, more comforting, more like home. The water did more than reflect the lights; it seemed to have a luminescence of its own.

And, of course, they were the only people for miles. A pool party for two in their own private garden. 

He was kissing up her neck, moving her loose hair out of his way. The sensation registered both in her mind and in the physical world, and she realized he must have freed it from the clip holding it back. His hands continued their caresses, but in the mental projection, they were accompanied by the sensation of the hot tub’s bubbles.

He slid his fingers around the edge of her bikini and through her wetness. He groaned to find her so slippery, making her buck back against him. He seemed to like that quite a bit. His fingers quickened their pace, fumbling and fondling in no specific rhythm. His hand pushed the fabric farther aside and found her clit. Now it was her turn to moan.

“Yes, right there… mmmm…. fuck.” She couldn’t stop herself. The telepathy let his arousal leak through to complement hers, and she was losing control. Like the freefall of a roller coaster.

She rubbed back against his still-clothed bulge and let her fingers stroke his leg.

“Bloody hell, Rose,” he gasped. He curled his middle finger just inside her opening before dipping in farther.

“Just you wait,” she promised. She had a plan. If he would just let her come, oh, she would thank him in the way she knew he wanted but would never ask for.

His right hand continued its mission of making her nipples as hard and pleasured as possible all the while his left hand was adding a second finger inside her, building her up to her climax.

The steam of the hot tub increased the closer she was until finally, finally, his fingers hit exactly the right spot just as his thumb pressed down on her clit.

She screamed his name as her inner muscles tightened. The vision of the garden, the water, the open night sky… all of it disappeared into shimmering gold and silver.

He worked her through it, easing her back into reality.

“Wow,” she panted, letting her lids flutter open slowly.

“You liked it, then?” His honest joy was too mixed in with his arrogance for her to chastise him for the latter.

“Wait!” She remembered how she had intended to repay him. “Take us back.”

His brow furrowed, not following what she was planning.

“Please. You’ll love it. I promise.”

“Ok. Yeah.” He leaned back, intending to have them in the same position, but she shook her head and slid off the bed to the floor. Curious, he peered over the edge. She only smiled deviously and beckoned for him to scoot closer, intentionally mirroring her earlier gesture when he had approached her by the real-life hot tub at the start of all this. He sat on the side of the bed like he had sat on the side of the hot tub, knees framing her shoulders. Except this time she was facing him.

“Now,” she requested.

He brushed his fingers lovingly through her hair as he caught on to her plan from their position, but he did as she asked and made the connection, his hand to her temple.

Back in their private garden, she smiled up at him and traced the prominent bulge in his swim shorts. His breathing sped up as she opened them and liberated his erection. She abandoned it for a second, however, as she tugged at the fabric at his hips. Both in the physical world and in the fantasy, he lifted to allow her to undress him. He scooted into a better position and she settled in with one hand teasing the sensitive flesh of his inner thigh and the other at his hip, anchoring herself to his body. His legs wrapped lightly around her lower back, toes teasing her bum – which by some odd order of events was still clothed in her bikini. No matter. He had plans for that later.

Her tongue teased his tip before licking him thoroughly and sucking him into her mouth. The hand on his thigh slid in to tease his balls. Oh, he made the most delightful noises at that. 

The movements of her body made ripples in the shining water behind her. She glanced up at him as his mouth hung open, speechless in pleasure.

What she had not counted on was his ability to manipulate the fantasy while they were in it. It hadn’t occurred to her how gentle the marble of the bench was on her knees or how the bench was the perfect height for this activity. That is, until she lifted up to get a better angle and felt the sensation of the jets hitting her still-sensitized clit through the fabric of her bikini. She moaned around his length, the vibrations making his toes curl and balls tighten. She bobbed up and down him faster now, varying the rhythm of the forceful bubbles on herself and the strokes of her tongue on his erection. The grip of her small hand on his hip, stabilizing them both, would leave a bruise if he chose to suppress his remaining Gallifreyan healing abilities. Well. He didn’t plan on using the sonic to heal the love bites on her neck and shoulder from earlier, so it was only right he should leave her marks on him.

One more hard swirl around the head, dipping into his weeping slit, and back down as far as she could take him, and he was a goner. Her fingers curled around his balls and drifted up to encircle his base as he released into her. She worked him with hand and mouth until he was floating down, bringing her back to reality once more.

“That…” he stuttered. “That was a brilliant idea. Thank you. Oh, my clever, clever Rose.” He collapsed back on the bed with a groan of satisfaction.

Beaming, she crawled up his body to lie next to him. She traced circles on his stomach.

“You know I love that you’re alien, yeah?”

He raised an eyebrow in hope.

“Do you now?”

“Yeah. Plus, I think I like this telepathic sex thing. Really, _really_ like it.” She blushed as she admitted it. The innocence of the pink in her cheeks combined with the last several minutes of distinctly _not_ innocent activities made her irresistible.

 “Me too. Thank you for indulging me.” He couldn’t resist an eyebrow waggle at that.

“Seriously, any time.” She giggled at his excitement. “That was… Mmm.”

“Yeah.”

“But there’s still something missing. Or rather, not missing.”

“Oh, what’s that?” His eagerness to please her made her butterflies come back.

“I’ve still got these on.” She stood and played with the strings of her bikini bottom.

“How…” He blinked in realization. He never had a chance to take them off.

“Well, night’s still young. There is something you could do about it.” She placed her hands on her hips in brazen challenge.

He laughed at her directness and gladly acquiesced. He stood in front of her and stared down into her wanting eyes. He marveled at that. After such an obvious reminder of his alien-ness, after all they had already done that night, she still wanted him as much as he wanted her. He felt a certain part of his anatomy stir back into arousal.

He maintained their seductive exchange of eye contact while he deftly untied the strings at her sides. The bikini was loose between them, only supported by the press of her body against his. He stepped back, letting it fall. He allowed his naughty eyes to roam over her form with a freedom he had rarely allowed himself so far, and never with her so aware. Or so naked.

He startled as he realized she was enjoying it. Not only enjoying it, but doing the same to him. She was biting her lip, then licking it. Their dark eyes met once they had their fill.

“You’re so beautiful,” he sighed.

“So I’ve heard.” She winked with no small amount of cheek.

His face darkened with jealousy for a second until she laughed and clarified.

“From you, you muppet. Well, you’re the only one that counts anyway.” She shrugged. She had always been seen as conventionally pretty; even back on the estate she got whistles and second looks. But she had never felt truly beautiful until she met him and he looked at her in awe that Christmas so long ago in Cardiff, as if she was the most gorgeous creature he had ever seen. And oh, he was giving her that exact look right now, albeit in a different body. The meaning and thrill it sent through her were the same.

“Say it again, Rose,” he begged as he pulled her close against him. “Tell me.”

“I’m yours. Forever.” She kissed his neck. “And you?”

“I am _all_ yours.”

She had a feeling his gob was going to continue so she stopped it with a deep kiss. Instead of verbalizing his affection, his tongue pressed past her lips to meet her own. While their tongues entertained each other, she snuck a hand down to stroke him back to full hardness.

He broke their kiss, panting again.

“One more time, Rose. Just… can we?”

“You want to…? In the hot tub?”

He blushed and nodded.

“Hell yes.”

Her affirmation made his stomach flip in anticipation.

“Hold onto the headboard, on your knees,” he instructed. She climbed onto the bed and did as he said, unable to resist rubbing her thighs together in arousal. He positioned himself behind her, stilling her movements with a hand on her bum. His other hand snuck around to stroke her from the front. She rubbed back against his erection and he almost forget to put them into the telepathic location.

“Doctor, the garden,” she urged.

“Right.” His chest pressed into her back, both in bed and in the hot tub. In the psychic projection, she was gripping the marble edge of the hot tub, which now had perfectly shaped handholds.

“Ready?” he growled into her ear.

“Yes, please yes.”

He slicked himself with her wetness, which, in the fantasy, didn’t wash off despite the jets and water since there was no water to do so in real life.

He guided himself inside slowly to avoid hurting her, but once he was in, he returned his hand to her hip to hold her steady. He dipped down to kiss across the smooth skin of her upper back and shoulder.

She whinged beneath him and rocked, ready to go. 

“Take me, Doctor. I wanted this too, you know. In this water, this garden, out here under the night sky,” she confessed as she rolled her hips back against him.

“Yes, Rose,” he groaned and began thrusting. It was faster and harder than they had ever gone before, and louder too as they forgot they weren’t really in a secluded garden of their own. Bless the luck that the bed was against the outer wall or they would have woken the neighbors.

The water sloshed around them, the jets providing a perfect counterpoint to their rhythm.

“Ohhh, yes, uuuhhh.” Her feminine noises of unbridled encouragement spurned him on. It was the steamiest thing he had ever experienced, and that was as good as his “hot tub” puns were going to get with her squeezing around him like that.

He realized he was chanting her name, so he added “please come, let me feel you come for me,” to the mix. This seemed to do the trick as she gasped and her inner muscles pulled him in deeper. It was too much, all of it. He was vaguely aware of the sensation of shooting his cum into her but was too consumed by pleasure to maintain the illusion of the hot tub scene.

They collapsed back into reality and onto the pillows. He was careful that she could breathe and he wasn’t crushing her with his full weight, but didn’t move off her completely.

“Alright?” he asked, when she didn’t say anything for a while.

“Un-unh” She shook her head against the pillow. His heart raced, but not in the good way it had been the rest of the night. She turned over underneath him and he relaxed at the sheer awe in her expression. “You’ve officially spoiled me for normal human sex. I… that… we…”

She settled for pulling him down for a kiss instead of finding the words to express her emotions.

“But I didn’t hurt you?” He pulled away to make sure.

“No, no, nothing like that.” She gave him a hazy post-orgasmic smile and kissed his nose. “I’ll be right back.”

She made her way to the loo on shaky legs, shooting a wink over her shoulder at him before she disappeared behind the door. The Doctor cleaned himself up with tissues from the box on the nightstand.

There was one thought that danced throughout his mind. He had already known it for a very long time, of course, but it flaunted its factuality all over his happy love-drunk Time Lord brain:

He had found his _perfect_ match. Out of all of time and space, all the creatures ever born, this human woman, his Bad Wolf, was the one person who fit him perfectly. Of course, physically, he had cheated a bit by regenerating specifically with her in mind, but the marvelousness of it all flooded him once more. Despite losing her or almost losing her more times than he wanted to think about, they had ended up together.

She returned to his side as he was floating off into sleep. He snuggled her close and kissed her temple.

“G’night. Love you,” she whispered, stroking his back.

“I love you too, my precious girl.”

That night he dreamt of their baby TARDIS, growing safe and sound back in their flat, and the hot tub in a garden he would make sure showed up on board.

 


End file.
